


Sparks/星火燎原

by JoanDarkrock



Series: Tales of the Empire/眼看他起朱楼 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Fix-It, Gen, Not exactly a bad ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDarkrock/pseuds/JoanDarkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>镜像宇宙苦逼史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks/星火燎原

**Author's Note:**

> 沿用DS9中对Spock的革命结局的设定。  
> 由于要写续篇并且预计会成系列，这篇文近期修改了不少（和SY上的版本有区别），并且还在继续修。  
> 警告：作者没出中二期。

我曾以为，我的革命是一场祭祀，我会以我的血、我的生命，以及千百万后继的梦想者的血和生命换来一束微光，使祈盼和平的心不致于绝灭，使人们的灵魂在彻底腐朽于这死灰般世界之前，星点火种可由我而起代代相传。  
我曾以为，我是得了苏拉克的祝佑，使我手举革命的火把而烈火不曾将我吞噬。我曾以为，我所追求的正是每一个人的追求，正是生命之存在宇宙之存在所遵循的逻辑，因而我的革命如枯木触火则燃，如水入沙漠则竭，暴虐的时代见了光明，注定倾覆。  
我曾以为，星火已经燎原，我作为伏尔甘与人类的结合站在烈焰中央，带领整个帝国涅槃重生。我曾以为，我可凭借这熊熊火焰，在宇宙的黑暗中奠定光明的地位，推开一扇通往 他 的国的金色大门。我曾以为我已接近了那我曾有幸得见一瞥的镜中世界，我可以亲手签订一条合约，亲眼见证一个联邦建立。  
我没有想到这烈焰燃烧的是累累白骨，没有想到在暗处栖息已久的生灵惧怕光明。我以为我燃起的野火催动了压抑已久的力量引出火山喷发可翻天覆地，没有想到烟云遮天熔岩冷却之时，只剩下一片不毛之地！

——够了！黑衣的刽子手一声暴喝。双臂绑缚于身后的囚犯已念诵完他在这世间最后的悲号，他面容坚毅，心如死灰。那刽子手将一把bat'leth舞出刃花，随着暮色里传来的丧钟，帝国最后的抗争者应声倒地，血光翠绿冲天。

*

舞台灯光转暗，掌声由零落逐渐热烈，直到数秒后舞台下的用餐区亮起，偶有观众食客离席。  
由前门并肩走进两人，选了空桌落座。黑西服的侍者递上菜单后静立一旁。  
“看来咱们错过了一场，”Kirk示意舞台上正在整理道具的工作人员，翻开菜单，朝Spock看了一眼。  
瓦肯人挑起一边眉毛，“的确，将军。”  
“Jim，”Kirk低头浏览菜单，片刻又转向一侧的侍者，“真是可惜了——请问刚才是什么节目？”  
“啊，那是‘帝国’剧团最新的剧目。他们的故事在这里可受欢迎，十几年来讲述同一段史诗。他们的剧本作家是最好的——他们的故事情节最为出人意料而又真实。他们声称能听到宇宙的低语，他们的戏剧只是星辰彼岸发生的历史——要我说，不错的噱头。您不必信这说法，但他们的戏剧值得一看。  
“大家等待一个结局已有十几年。算您二位运气好，最近上演的正是大结局——这个月的晚上都是同样的戏码，门口有卖前几部的全息碟可以看看。”  
话题落回推销上面。Kirk和那侍者相视一笑：“我们会看看，”说着点了两人的餐。

“Bones，Scotty，要出去？”转天下午，Kirk背着登山包走回落脚的宾馆时，正赶上几人从电梯里出来。  
“嗨，Jim。等你几分钟？我们知道一家酒吧，那儿的姑娘——”  
“——算了吧Bones，我今天没那个精力。”Kirk扬了扬手里的登山杖，“而且我买了套话剧碟片想看。”  
老骨头瞪大眼睛看着他：“登岸假就这么几天你打算窝在屋里看碟？”  
“我今天活动量可足够了，”Kirk说，“而且我还得赶上进度好去看最后一场现场表演。”  
老骨头耸肩，Scotty在他肩上拍了一下，几人在电梯口错身。

当天晚上Spock加入了他。实际上这套碟一多半是给Spock买的，Kirk早该知道让瓦肯人下来休假是个错误，这家伙这几天就只有门口散步回屋冥想，Kirk叫他的时候去吃个饭，一天八次关心船上科学部的实验进度，没表情的脸上写着无聊二字。

*

极北方的大陆上有一个王国。这王国非常强大，国王的军队以骁勇善战闻名，他们的国王却以暴虐嗜杀为人所知。他的王国不断扩张，但国王总觉得这还不够，因为再多的贪欲得到满足，也填不满一颗冷硬如磐石的心。  
终于，整片大陆都成为王的领地。但王说，这还不够。  
于是，国王下令建造巨大的战船，开往未知的海面，扩张未知的领地。国王的船舰所到之处，所向披靡。越来越多的岛屿，以至于另外的陆地，逐一被国王的船队征服。  
王的船队所到之处，死伤的敌人数以万计。他们的血流到海里，他们的尸体被推入海里。海里的鱼喝了人血，吃了人尸，变成巨大凶猛的海怪。死的人不能再满足它的胃口，于是它游向国王的领地，向王要求每年献祭一对少年男女……

*

“怎么了Spock？”Kirk问，他发现他的瓦肯大副脸上挂着迷惑不解的表情。倒不是说那表情有多明显，但两人共事三十年下来，这点了解他还是有的。  
“不合逻辑，”Spock挑起一边眉毛，“即使尸体会造成海水污染……”  
Kirk笑出了声。“你够了，Spock，我知道你故意的！”他喘口气又笑了几声，“我还以为即使是你也不会要求一场戏剧符合逻辑！”  
“我当然明白艺术加工的意义，Jim。但正如你所说，这是戏剧，不是童话。它产生于一个拥有曲速飞行能力的星球，而不是中世纪……”

*

英勇的武士为了拯救国王的女儿，化装成祭品与公主一同航向海怪停驻的海湾。小船被海怪整个吞下，武士说，美丽的公主，让我用这把宝剑切开它的肚子，这样，我们可以逃出生天，海怪将被杀死，你的国度也将平安！  
于是公主开始哭泣。她说，海洋中孕育出的生灵啊！如果不将你杀死，父王的人民就无法得享平安！但你又何苦与我们为敌？你若留在海中，不因贪婪要求人祭，你本不必死啊！  
武士迷茫了，因他从幼时所受的教育便是以手中利刃斩杀一切反抗者，一切有害于国度的人，却从未学过悲悯之心。  
海怪听到公主的哭泣，它说，我吃了人肉，喝了人血，因而有了像人一样思考的能力。但我没有一颗人的心！我吞吃过落入海中垂死的醉汉，吞吃过行将溺毙的渔夫，但他们的心在我体内跳动得不长久！  
公主哭着说，啊，你这可悲可怜的生灵！公主的泪落在武士的剑上。  
武士被公主的真情打动，他说，海怪啊！我多么希望能有一颗心在你体内长久地跳动！武士用沾染公主泪水的长剑斩杀了海怪腹中死尸的怨气凝聚的恶灵，正是这恶灵吞吃了醉酒者与溺水者的心。  
武士说，我愿作你的心，长久地跳动！  
后来，公主继承了王位，在她的国度里，再也没有流血和屠杀，有了心的海怪也离开了这片大海。

*

Kirk看了一眼时间，又瞟了一眼满脸上写着“不合逻辑”的瓦肯人。他隐约觉得被餐厅侍者骗了，他花了几十信用点跟Spock一起坐在客厅里看了一个……恶俗的童话故事。  
不过这才半个小时，怎么看上去跟全剧终一样？

*

“你觉得这个故事怎么样，我亲爱的孩子？”母亲坐在床边，轻抚着男孩的额头。  
“不合逻辑，”孩子说，没有抬头。

*

Kirk再次笑出声并看了Spock一眼。后者再次挑起一边眉毛。  
“老天，”Kirk说。他现在能想象Spock如那男孩一般年龄的时候，一定也在用类似的语气和Amanda说话。

*

“这是个童话故事，不需要用你在学校里听到的东西来思考。”母亲温柔地说，“现在睡吧，我亲爱的孩子。等你大了，自会明白这故事中的深意。”

孩子长大后，成为一名严肃的军人。他为行星帝国效忠，乘着战舰飞向群星，为帝国的领域与荣耀而战。帝国的疆域越来越宽广，延伸进黑暗的宇宙，而在这无边黑暗中会孕育出的东西，有时远超人们的想像力所能及。

*

“……这转折有点快吧？”

*

军人在帝国最强大的战舰上服役。他是舰船上最完美的配件，这艘船是帝国最精准自豪的武器。帝国在飞船所能到达的地方，所向披靡。帝国的旗舰未逢敌手。  
直到黑暗降临。  
帝国从来不畏惧黑暗。帝国的辖区内充斥着黑暗，极端的极权统治使人不能成之为人，而只是某种量化的资源。这一点，对底层人民适用，对旗舰的中校指挥官同样适用。  
我们的军人，这位指挥官，再清楚不过这一点。  
那一日，却有黑暗降临。这黑暗在帝国的疆域周围盘桓不去，它不像宇宙中虚空无光的黑暗，也不像帝国的荣耀下掩藏的令人窒息的桎梏般有形的黑暗。它吞噬帝国的辉煌，使噩运与恐惧笼罩在每一个水手的心上。它在虚空中停驻，不知来路，不知去向。  
骚动与议论一时间充斥了舆论，有人说冒进的攻击会触怒黑暗引致报应，有人说人类的力量妄想撼动宇宙空间无异于以卵击石螳臂当车。也有人说福兮祸所依，认定从这暗雾中可发掘出潜在的利益，也有人说所谓噩运只是人们的心理暗示作祟，帝国早就应当击破这虚张声势迷惑人心的黑暗。  
军人对此充耳不闻。军人已经对帝国宣誓效忠。他知道这黑暗比起帝国全部的军队更加强大，他知道此行无异踏上黄泉之路。他未曾犹豫，毫无怨言地踏上迎击黑暗的舰船。有言知己知彼方可百战百胜——那是谋略者的智慧与自豪；而明知必死仍一往无前，你可称之为愚勇，或称之为希望或绝望。  
儿行千里母担忧！背景中传来许多沙哑声音的合唱。某一个时刻，衰老的母亲拉出哀长的叹息，一时间应和者无数。我的儿子，请你珍重，你的性命牵扯着我的心，正如你所见的每一个生灵！  
军人没有回头。他大步向前走远，但他的宣言在场中回响：这是我所能做的一切，母亲！若您乐意，请为我祝福，自不可能中创造机会，为帝国斩杀、征服这黑暗！  
母亲的吟唱声弱了下去。再见，她说，我的孩子，永别。  
原谅我无法为你祝福，我的孩子！母亲沉思时的独白苍老而疲惫。你是帝国的利刃，坚忍冷酷，即使目睹死亡也不能打动你，即使是你自己的死亡也不能打动你。  
风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复返。微弱的声音回荡，不绝如缕。帝国的战舰驶向黑暗。

*

“可怜的人，”Kirk评论道，“那个生错时代的母亲。”  
“的确，”Spock说。  
“我不觉得那团……黑暗，的什么东西，有恶意。对吧，这个设计应该能让观众想到，那东西要是有恶意，早就把他们那帝国给灭了。”Kirk嘴里还在念叨，大约是职业病使然，或者是因为他这几十年下来见了太多如剧中“黑暗”一样摸不清来龙去脉的未知实体。

*

受到挑衅的黑暗自虚空中暴起，压向帝国的试探。宇宙的虚空无限，这黑暗竟似乎也没了边界，远超人类卑微想像力所能及。未及反应的船舰顷刻被吞噬消失。

帝国阵脚大乱。

黑浪翻卷，受损的旗舰倾斜着自虚空浮现。军人立在船头，静待船长发出慷慨赴死的命令。

*

“这船长要是真一头撞上去，我就要……真没见过这么找死的，把咱当舰长的写成什么人了？”Kirk佯怒道。当然了，他也能想到情节到这里理应有转圜余地。否则戏剧效果何在。  
“那么，Jim，假设你处于这个情景，你的反应会是什么？”  
“武器系统宕机，全频率和平信号通讯请求发一遍，搞清楚那‘海怪’为什么吃人啊。你还用问我吗。”Kirk耸肩摊手，“另外那东西规模也太夸张，看着跟威者都差不多了……这帝国是有多傻才能只派一艘船来对付这东西啊？”  
“容我提醒，将军，咱们面对威者时也是一艘船。”  
“但是咱们当年没想着要消灭威者！”Kirk说完停顿片刻，“也没主动开火。”  
“威者的确把我们的扫描信号判定为攻击。”  
Kirk摆摆手表示认输，把注意力转回全息影像。

*

“武器系统全部能量转移到护盾，”舰长下令，“通讯官，最高功率呼叫全频段。”

*

Kirk和Spock对视一眼，前者露出一个笑容，后者摆出瓦肯人专属的“我就是不微笑”表情。

*

那军人自船头退回，收起随时准备慷慨就义的架势。  
“我们要……投降吗？”舰桥上响起一阵窃窃私语。  
“我们已经无路可走……”船长说。  
“不，”那军人开口，“我们要……试着交流。”  
他与船长交换了一个眼神。  
“你是什么？”军人走向舷窗凝视着窗外的黑暗，大声自语，“你是谁？你想要的又是什么？”  
船舱突发颠簸，黑暗中现出一团混沌，闪烁着，回应了他们的呼叫。  
见事态竟似有转机，军人独驾一艘小艇航向黑暗中的混沌。

*

“这主角像你。”Kirk评论道。  
“若您乐意，请为我祝福，自不可能中创造机会，为帝国斩杀、征服这黑暗？”Spock随口引用一段台词，意思是——这话像我说的？  
“别打岔，你知道我指的是什么，”Kirk说，“连招呼不打一声就自己冲着什么东西去了。不过说回来，我还敢打赌你要活在哪个帝制国家，肯定能说出刚才那话来。”  
就算过了二十几年，他可还记得某个留着山羊胡子，下令屠掉一颗哈尔卡行星不带眨眼的平行世界里的半瓦肯人。  
Spock挑起一条眉毛。“瓦肯人不相信‘祝福’。”  
“那半瓦肯呢？”Kirk打趣道，他也还记得遭遇那只宇宙变形虫时Spock本人说过的话：麦考伊医生，你真应当祝我好运。

*

这黑暗并非混沌之物！恰恰相反，这黑暗自逻辑中来，自规则中来，自人类智慧的造物中来，自对一个单纯而明确的目标的追逐中来。  
这所谓混沌的本源是欲望，是贪婪，是人类对力量的追求。当你贴近它细看，会发现它不仅不是无序的污浊之物，恰恰相反，它是一层朦胧力场下最精密而高效的机械器件的组合，每一处芯片压杆旋臂和无法计数的电路和能量通道以最不可思议的方式紧密结合，最大限度地利用力场内的每一寸空间，工作时未知金属的灰银色表面有节律地起伏，就好像……脉搏。  
军人过分地贴近了力场本身。能量在这里近乎实体的存在，强烈的干扰使得任何形式的探测成为不可能，但此时探测已无必要，凭肉眼的视野肉体的知觉便可感受到某个本源的存在。  
脉动着的机械的每一片金属外壳上，刻蚀着同一个标志，是帝国国旗的雏形。  
几世纪前，帝国统一全球，皇帝说，还不够。  
皇帝说，我们终有一天将征服宇宙。  
探测器被发射向深空，掠过木星的红斑，擦过土星的光环，越过冥王星与卡戎，穿过奥特云迈出太阳系。地球向宇宙宣称，我来，我见，我征服。我们终将崛起。  
宇宙的黑暗中所能孕育出的东西远超人类的想像力所能及。这探测器在黑暗中漂流，受伤，迷失，被未知的机械智慧发现，再度启航，进化，携带着由所有暴虐与欲望编写的程式，回到帝国要求一份对它几世纪旅途与任务的答复。  
我已完成一段旅程，那黑暗咆哮，这旅程的目的是什么？  
“我无法回答你的问题。我的忠诚属于帝国，”军人在黑暗的威压面前宣称，“我的命令和你的同样来自帝国。我已学会了不去提出问题。”  
“你无权提出问题，渺小者，”黑暗震荡着，空间在颤粟，“但现在为你的主宰带上我的话：我要求一个答案。”

*

“这有点眼熟。”Kirk说，皱起眉在椅子里换了个姿势。  
“我的确意识到剧本所使用的编写手法，以及演出开始时的童话与其中的意象所拥有的象征意义。”  
“不，我不是说那个。我是说，这整个情节，”Kirk用手比划着一个圆，“有点眼熟。”  
“嗯？”  
“你没想到？有了意识的电脑咱们见过不少，但是一个强大的、有意识却没有自我没有灵魂的、由地球人发射向太空的造物演变出来的、回到人类所在之处寻求人性要求一个答案一颗心的电脑？你不觉得这有点太像威者了吗？”  
“……有关威者的大部分资料并未公开宣传，我估计35%可能性是纯粹的巧合，但外界关于威者的传闻极多，也有可能是编剧受到了某些消息来源的影响？另外，我们曾经遇到的Nomad探测器也具有相似的特征……”Spock说，虽然没能分析出个结果，但显然被挑起了兴趣。  
“但是……武士，心……算了，先看发展再说吧。”

*

“我们不敢使这失控的野兽学会贪婪与兽欲，”虚弱的军人站在舰桥中央，声嘶力竭地宣讲，“我们不敢使它了解并习得帝国的本性！”  
“你怎敢将帝国的荣耀与兽欲相提并论？”一名年轻军官自操作台旁立起，脸颊涨得通红。  
“坐下吧。”船长转过身，双目微阖，“现在不是给帝国涂脂抹粉的时候了。”  
军人和船长对视，沉默良久。  
“现在不是给帝国涂脂抹粉的时候了，”船长重复了一遍自己的话，“我想这意味着我已经背叛了帝国的荣耀与辉煌？但此刻我坚信，这所谓荣耀与辉煌在我们如今面对的黑暗之前，显得滑稽可笑！”  
一片沉寂。

“我要去会会那魔鬼，”船长说。

船长走出舰桥，在无人的走廊中前进，在空旷的宇宙中踽踽独行。这是一个人的战争，这是觉醒的良知与盘踞已久的心魔的战争。  
那黑暗是帝国的心魔。那黑暗是帝国存在的根基，它建立在人性的贪婪之上。帝国必须战胜这黑暗，刺穿用几世纪时间建立的厚重外壳，触及跳动的心脏，剥离那深植于血肉中心根深蒂固的毒瘤，或者走向覆灭。  
一艘旗舰的船长最能胜任帝国的代表。他一定拥有人类的贪婪，人类的欲望，他也拥有人类所能达到最高的坚定意志。他对帝国忠诚，但置身于无边虚空之中时他就是自己的最高指挥官。  
他的心中，同样有人性的毒瘤扎根。

若连他也认同一场变革的必要，连他也承认帝国的荣耀与辉煌是用灵魂和魔鬼交易而得来，他便可以人性的光芒动摇那黑暗存在的根基，他便可证伪这会思考却没有心的机器的基本逻辑。  
他走向黑暗，任由自己被混沌吞噬。

军人屏息凝神，等待着知晓帝国命运的归宿。  
等待着知晓自己信仰的归宿。

银白的船舰冲出迷雾。回望时，点点繁星明亮烁目。

*

“我还是觉得这就是威者。镜像宇宙版本的威者。”Kirk说，“你还记得那个宇宙，企业号是战舰，我是个疯子，你有山羊胡子……”  
Spock点头。当然，眼下没有任何证据能说明这部剧的情节来源于镜像宇宙，甚至没人能说得出镜像宇宙中究竟有没有一个威者，但同时也没有任何论点与这个猜测相悖。所以，到目前为止，这只是个猜测。

*

“长官。”  
观星甲板上静立的军人听到身后叫声，回过头。  
“长官，现在您是舰长了——舰桥上不能没人。”  
军人微微点头，随文书士走出房间。

*

“你知道吗，Spock，我从那个宇宙回来之前，说服了那边的你，帝国暴虐、滥杀无辜的处世之道是不合逻辑的。可费了我好大一番口舌。”  
Spock以他自己的方式回击：“Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor.”  
“我道歉，我道歉。”Kirk笑道，“至少在你骂我的时候我希望能听懂你在说什么。”  
“你可以了解一下瓦肯语，它并不是一门太困难的语言。”Spock说。  
“你是在说‘你不想知道那句话的意思’吗？为了听懂自己挨的骂新学一门语言，我这个六十岁的地球人还是算了吧。”  
“那并不是一句咒骂，Jim。”Spock说，“你知道我不会说那样的话。”  
Kirk猜测这是“我原谅你了”的意思。  
“我还跟他——跟那个你说，我希望他能当企业号的舰长。那个宇宙的我根本就是个疯子。总之，最后他答应考虑一下。”Kirk捡起刚才的话题往下说，手指着全息影像，“如果这就是他考虑的结果，倒是挺合逻辑。”  
“那这也说明镜像宇宙的你并不是一个‘疯子’。这个船长也理解了和平的意义。”  
“那应该是Will Decker，”Kirk说。他觉得镜像宇宙的Spock还能活着，就说明那个宇宙的James Kirk已经死于tal-shaya或者其它什么神秘的瓦肯武术了。  
“我觉得是你。”Spock说。  
Kirk夸张地睁大眼睛：“你‘觉得’？”  
“我认为那是一个符合逻辑的假设。”Spock往回找补。  
“说到假设，谁说过这就是那个宇宙里的咱们发生的事了？”  
“……那也是一个符合逻辑的假设。”

*

军人坐在舰桥中央，双手合十，双目微瞑。他在沉思刚刚发生的事情，他也在沉思他幼时床头那金色的梦幻泡影。  
“等你大了，自会明白这故事中的深意。”  
他突然感到一阵遗憾，遗憾自己没能早一些发现机会创造机会将这深意展示予世人。亡羊补牢犹未曾晚，眼下正是个再好不过的契机，他从未有过如此强烈的冲动，他想要告诉他的母亲，他听得懂那些儿时枕边的童话——  
“通讯官，全舰广播。  
“我们已脱离危险。  
“我们的船长牺牲了他的性命，将我们自黑暗中拯救出来。  
“讽刺的是，他在最后一刻选择信仰和平，背叛了帝国，却因此拯救了帝国。  
“这黑暗是帝国掩藏在层层粉饰之下的现实，是我们一直以来行事之道的具现，是我们每一个人的心魔。  
“今天的事情是一种象征，意味着我们若不知改悔，迟早有一天会被自己的贪婪反噬。  
“Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor. 这是五千年前的哲人的信仰——他谈论和平，就像那是唯一的生存之道。  
“今天，我在此宣称，我将反抗帝国的暴虐，我将尽我所能散播对和平的渴望与信仰。即使如螳臂当车而粉身碎骨，如飞蛾扑火而遭烈焰焚身，在所不辞。”

*

“我觉得我们可以去见见这个剧组。”那主角口中吐出和Spock十分钟前的话如出一辙的瓦肯语时，Kirk说。

“他们说演出结束之后可以到后台去看看，但是不会呆太久。”三分钟后，Kirk关上通讯器，“咱们今天再看一场？明天白天把剩下的也看了，晚上过去？”  
“同意，”Spock说。

结果后面的故事也没看出个所以然。主角，那军人，现在Kirk坚信他就是镜像Spock，一步步地积累追随他追随和平的信众，巩固自己的地位，他的力量悄无声息地成长，像白蚁啃噬木料一样地把帝国的根基腐蚀一空。到最后一张碟结尾他终于坐上总司令的位置开始推行和平改革。

“是个不错的结局，”第二天下午，两人吃着推迟的午餐时Kirk说，“我倒真希望那个宇宙就是这个样子。”  
“这还不是结局，Jim，”Spock坐在他对面，“今天晚上还有最后一场。”  
“要让我猜这剧本，今晚肯定就是一场光荣胜利。”Kirk说，“说实话我觉得那个总司令的结局已经不错了。当然这如果真是另一个宇宙的历史，兴许还有什么别的发展。听说过那句话没？有时候历史比故事更离奇——因为故事总要编得符合逻辑啊。这剧没有更符合逻辑的结局了。”  
“今晚的演出结束后咱们去后台看看，”Spock说，“就可知道这里究竟有几分历史、几分创作了。毕竟，你去过那个宇宙又回来，有什么理由一段历史不可同样穿越宇宙间的隔断呢？”

*

母亲：  
我很后悔没有早一些动笔。Kaiidth，过去的事已成事实。现在，一切已经结束，尘埃落定，失败已成定局。  
我正在怀疑我所做的一切。我做错了吗？  
我做的事有意义吗？

咱们所知的一切，咱们所经历的一切，咱们所处的现实，哲学家思考过的一切，这个宇宙——来自一场意外，一个错误。在一个错误当中又能有什么是正确的事呢？

我说这个宇宙是一个错误，这并不全是一个失败者对现实的否定。  
我曾有过一次奇遇。  
我曾见过来自另一个宇宙的人。我接触过他们的思想。苏拉克在上，那是一个怎样的宇宙！它是乌托邦，是伊甸园，是先古圣贤教诲中的田园。  
那个世界的存在使我相信童话。  
然而童话终究过分天真。我们的历史与他们的历史的分界点是个讽刺的寓言，我却没有从这寓言中汲取经验。  
我所接触的那个人，他是一名探索者而非征服者。他与我唯一的相同之处是我们都以宇宙更深处为目标。  
他曾偶然回到过去的地球。帝国成立之前的地球。  
星历无法追溯到那样遥远的过去。那是公元一九三〇年。他出现在纽约市街头，因科德辛中毒神智不清，身无分文。一名慈善家收留了他——那是个善良而富有远见卓识的女子，她预见到原子能的出现，预见到人类终将走向太空。  
更重要的是，她预见到和平才是唯一正确的道路。她宣扬和平，反对战争，为死者哀伤，为生者祈福。

在没有被外力介入的历史中，她死于车祸。  
在咱们的历史里，他救了她。  
她阻止了当时的美利坚参与战争。她期待着战火平息于欧亚大陆，期待着使美洲土地终不受战火侵扰。  
终于，整片大陆都成为王的领地。但王说，这还不够。  
她对原子能的预测成了现实——但不是作为能源，而是作为武器。  
剩下的都是历史。

讽刺的是，我所接触到的属于他的历史中，他最终没能挽救她的生命，她的血使世界得到救赎。但他本有可能救了她，他不知道他以为已经湮灭于时空隙间的可能性并未被上帝之手抹除，他不知道这被遗忘的可能性竟造出了一整个宇宙。

“旧时代的车轮在旋转，同一根轮辐还会转回来的。过去所发生的一切，将来还是要发生的。”  
在这个由一场几滴科德辛造成的意外而生的宇宙中，连续两次有人在错误的时机做了本该是正确的事。第一次毁灭了人性，第二次毁灭了人类。

我质疑生命的意义。我曾经不觉得生命存在意义。我曾有一个机会去证明，却败得一塌涂地。

我做错了吗？

军人的家信到此为止，两名身着重甲的士兵闯进狭小的死囚牢房，他搁笔，抬头，折好信纸，默默起身。  
死亡本身就是他的答案。

（“旧时代的车轮”句：歇洛克·福尔摩斯，《恐怖谷》）

*

Kirk抬手，捂住了自己前额与双眼，似头痛欲裂，或泪水盈眶，或不忍目睹眼前的一切——

*

我曾以为，我的革命是一场祭祀，我会以我的血、我的生命，以及千百万后继的梦想者的血和生命换来一束微光，使祈盼和平的心不致于绝灭，使人们的灵魂在彻底腐朽于这死灰般世界之前，星点火种可由我而起代代相传。  
我曾以为，我是得了苏拉克的祝佑，使我手举革命的火把而烈火不曾将我吞噬。我曾以为，我所追求的正是每一个人的追求，正是生命之存在宇宙之存在所遵循的逻辑，因而我的革命如枯木触火则燃，如水入沙漠则竭，暴虐的时代见了光明，注定倾覆。  
我曾以为，星火已经燎原，我作为伏尔甘与人类的结合站在烈焰中央，带领整个帝国涅槃重生。我曾以为，我可凭借这熊熊火焰，在宇宙的黑暗中奠定光明的地位，推开一扇通往 他 的国的金色大门。我曾以为我已接近了那我曾有幸得见一瞥的镜中世界，我可以亲手签订一条合约，亲眼见证一个联邦建立。  
我没有想到这烈焰燃烧的是累累白骨，没有想到在暗处栖息已久的生灵惧怕光明。我以为我燃起的野火催动了压抑已久的力量引出火山喷发可翻天覆地，没有想到烟云遮天熔岩冷却之时，只剩下一片不毛之地！

——够了！黑衣的刽子手一声暴喝。双臂绑缚于身后的囚犯已念诵完他在这世间最后的悲号，他面容坚毅，心如死灰。那刽子手将一把bat'leth舞出刃花，随着暮色里传来的丧钟，帝国最后的抗争者应声倒地，血光翠绿冲天。

*

舞台灯光转暗，掌声由零落逐渐热烈，直到数秒后舞台下的用餐区亮起，偶有观众食客离席。  
Kirk盯着合拢的幕布，紧握着玻璃杯的手指微微颤抖。  
“Spock，”他说。

“不是你的错，”Spock说。

“Edith Keeler——Bones——我——我明明——我为什么要——”我明明拦下了老骨头明明眼见Edith死在车轮下，我为什么要让那一个Spock去革命。  
“那是正确的事。那是他作出的选择。”Spock说，为了增强说服力他伸手握住Kirk一侧小臂，“那是我会做出的选择。”  
“我们制造了镜像宇宙。”Kirk喃喃道，随后声音开始拔高成嘶吼，“你还不明白吗？我们制造了镜像宇宙！我们制造了……这个……”  
“那是一场意外。你无力阻止。McCoy医生穿越永恒守护回到过去的那一刻这条时间线就已经存在。你挽救了我们的宇宙。”Spock努力地试图挽回一点什么。

Kirk呆坐了几分钟，直到他听见幕布后剧务人员将道具装箱的声音。他猛地推开椅子站起身。“这里有多少是艺术加工，有多少是真实发生的历史？我必须知道。”  
Spock跟着他闯进后台。

那军人的演员正在卸妆。看到来人，他先是惊讶了片刻，随后热情地起身。“您应当是Kirk舰长吧？”  
“将军，”他下意识地纠正。  
“将军。”那人道，“很高兴得知您比您在另一个宇宙的镜像活得更加昌荣。”

Kirk就快要上去掐住他的脖子了。  
“另一个宇宙？”他质问，“你究竟如何得知另一个宇宙的事情？你的故事！它们有几分是真实？”

“或许那只是戏剧，”与Kirk的态度呈现鲜明对比，那人轻松地笑笑，递过一张对折的信纸，“或许我这里还有一种结局。”

*

我输在没有想到克林贡会与罗慕兰联手。还有贝久与卡达西，还有已知星域内几乎每一个帝国。我想不通。  
直到处刑那日，克林贡皇帝才施舍了一个答案。  
听到这答案后，我反而轻松了不少。  
“掌控严密的极权制度是使国家机器最有效率的统治方式，”他说，“你可知道你那可笑的联邦为何能与众多帝国抗衡？”  
因为联邦的版图，因为这是正确的方向，因为我们不需征服我们的下属，人们以同伴的名义加入我们如水之归下。  
“没错……那就是诸多帝国宁可放下争执联手合作，也不能容你多活一日的理由。”  
他笑得放肆，似在欢呼一场胜利。但那一刻，我知道是我赢了。  
人类或许没有未来，但自由和平的星光已经照亮上万光年内的每一颗星球，终有一日将再次萌芽。


End file.
